Himmler
Himmler, current alias: Steve McQueen, is a German politician and a member, and chair of the Christian Democratic Union Party. He was the first and second, and currently the seventh Chancellor of Germany :::"So I joined in Power One as a Independent Politician in the State Of Idaho running for Senate seat 2 I lost and later returned to Power in P3 were I meet Cthulhu leader of the Dark Elders were I became Vice Chairman under the leadership of Cthulhu our party made major gains controlling two seats in Georgia were we got amazing support as the most far right party in power later on Cthulhu left power and never came back so I decided to join the GOP late P3 in Montana as Himmler i decided to quit until P4 in P4 I joined in Montana were I ran against candidates Democrat Poldhart and hard right wingers my campaign was center right I was a staunch pro gun supporter who ended up becoming chairman of the National Rifle Association later in P5 and was also Anti Abortion I ended up winning Governor with Republican candidate Joanne Devau a Republican drag queen who won Senate 1 seat getting big wins in the state of Montana formerly controlled by Democrat I stayed in Montana and decided to move to another state and that state became Oklahoma with the help of Dickson who was a former member of the gop who got kicked for trying to coup the party and anime crusader who fought against the #Banime Movement we toppled Luna Lovegood in Oklahoma and me winning S2 later that day a reset came it was Power 5 in Power 5 I decided to start surprisingly in the UK as a Ukip member with me and my friend Napoleon we couped Ukip Chairman Kiwlo who was tarnished amongst the community as weeb and installed Napoleon Born2party as the second Ukip Chairman even though it’s not recorded I ended up forgetting the password of the account and never came back I again restarted this time in Germany as a member of the CDU were i quickly rose the ranks and became chairman of the party it’s also were I meet Darth Vader Kane and Scoornen and we can’t forget Ilse Aigner I won 147 seats in the elections controlling the most seats ingame beating liberal german politician cornchev who known as a popular democrat. '' :::''I quickly made my cabinet with Me as Chancellor Darth Vader as Finance and Scoornen as Defense and Ilse Aigner as Foreign affairs and Kane as interior we controlled german politics we decided to make a party and restore the monarchy it became known as The German Fatherland unfortunately Rumsod thought it was a Nazi Party and he explicitly said NO NAZI Shit so I ended up becoming the first Chancellor and the first one to get assassinated in office." -From "A Biography of Himmler: German Chancellor" Category:Chancellor of Germany Category:Christian Democratic Union Politicians Category:German Politicians Category:GOP Politicians Category:National Rifle Association Chair Category:UKIP politicians Category:Dark Elders Vice Chair Category:Georgia Senator Category:Montana Senator Category:Oklahoma Senator